Rabbit arc (meta)
So named for the 'down the rabbit hole' trope. See also: Rabbit arc (meta): continued Timeline JUN19: CAUGHT JUN21: SIGNING JUN27: ANOTHER JUN27: EVAPORATED JUN27: TRIPLE ZERO; there's been a break-in and my husband's gone JUN27: CAVALRY; Charlie calls Nanny & Nanny arrives to help JUN27: POLICE ARRIVE & LEAVE; eh, his brother's a problem, it's probably related. Charlie decides not to call her extended family until she has more information. JUN28: Baby turns 6 months old; Charlie and Nanny do their best to celebrate JUN29: where the hell is Jackson? JUN30: ANYTHING STICKY Next-of-kin form arrives with sticky note from Jackson; Charlie pieces together what's happened Charlie calls /everyone and gets no takers. Charlie updates her extended family JUL10: BIRTHDAY PRESENT; Jackson & Logan back in Sydney, Jackson explains what's happening in more detail * Jackson confesses he doubts there's anything they can do to get out; people've tried--escaped, reached out to the media, etc--and it's ended badly. Once the media bombardment begins, Charlie refuses to engage with any of it, and /this is how the PPDC knows how much Jackson tells her! JUL11: Charlie changes out Jackson for Derek as primary driver(s) on their insurance paperwork. JUL15 (Monday): Massive project hits the Tam family business; keeps Charlie busy until shortly before Jackson's returned to Sydney Darlings (an aunt, a cousin (and a spouse?), and Tilda) arrive at the Darling-Jones residence. JUL19 (Friday): Charlie starts getting bombarded with phone calls and approached on the street; she ignores all of it. AUG16: Charlie flown to Kodiak and has Da Rulez explained, "MEDIA RELATIONS" * This is 'reward' for Charlie not talking to reporters, in a "aren't you so smart" kinda way * Maybe Charlie's not allowed to pack, only to drop by home, get a fresh set of clothes, that kinda thing. She wears two of Jackson's jumpers and an extra pair of socks. SEP20 (Friday): Massive project delivered; Tam family business returns to normal. SEP22 (Sunday): Darlings head back to Mount Isa. SEP23: Joneses arrive back in Sydney after 'graduation' SEP26: CODE VIOLET; Joneses arrive at the Shatterdome. Also "Major Harry" (add a line about Chantell looking into why the Darling-Jones family wasn't offered onsite housing in the first place) "Replacements" SEP27: SIX MONTHS, TEN DAYS, LIEUTENANT GENERAL NGUYEN: Meeting the Nguyens SEP28: RESEARCH, EADITH; probably need a something where Nguyen and Chantell decide to look into this ("Research" kinda comes out of nowhere, but maybe that just goes to show how in-tune they are with each other? Maybe the new line in "Code Violet" will be enough?) (Maybe put this on the 27th, after they meet the Joneses?) SEP29: CONFRONTATION; Nguyen conferences with his superiors, moves Chantell OCT2: Wills arrives and takes over Sydney Shatterdome OCT3: Jamie drafted to go to the press conference announcing Nguyen's resignation and Wills' appointment. Calls Lilo for their file on the Nguyens/PPDC(/Eadith). This is when Jamie finds concrete evidence that Nguyen's a great guy. Maybe gets Eadith's file, too? Press Conference * The PPDC plant puts a bug in Jamie's ear about possible unethical actions by Marshal Nguyen. Debrief with editor * Jamie tells his editor about the allegations. The editor is intrigued and tells Jamie to follow up. OCTX: Last confirmed sighting of Nguyen OCTX: TEA SERVICE (whenever Andrea overhears Jackson worrying about fluffle-watching); Andrea discovers the new Marshal and Equerry have arrived OCTX: PUDDLE; *change bus stop so it's closer but the transfers were /hell. OCTX: BOX; Andrea returns to the 'Dome, hands in her resignation, ends up with a box of framed photos, sticky notes, and Major Harry; Andrea's coworkers throw her an impromptu farewell party, are surprised that Chantell's left, too. OCTX: Jamie assigned the Nguyen story by his editor; starts basic research, finds Eadith's friendship with Nguyens, sets up an appointment to meet with her Dame Hackett meets with Jamie (random draw, perhaps, as to which non-governmental news outlets get interviews in the early days after a major event?) OCT10: FOLLOW / FOLLOW / FOLLOW; Eyre offers two leads (Charlie & Logan/the Professor); Jamie calls Ava, asks her to pull Charlie's report and Logan's record; Jamie gets police data; Makes an appointment to meet Bubbles, and then Nate. HUNTRESS; Jamie meets with Nate for information on Sydney's Rangers OCT11: RECORDS OCT12: Be Prepared; Jamie cancels his interview with Bubbles, makes a date with Cameryn, starts digging through Bubbles' police record (to confirm what Jimmy said about her it being altered), * Does Jamie get a copy of her record from the PPDC or from Ava's morgue? ** If it's the former, would he get it during that phonecall of a separate one? ** If it's the latter, wouldn't her record have been seized? *** It's the latter; it's not seized because there's probably minor things in there (parking tickets, noise complaints) that they can let get out without compromising their version of events and would keep a reporter less determined than Jamie from digging deeper. * How would Jamie know it's been altered? ** If the fight club bust Jimmy mentions isn't there, Jamie knows something's gone wrong. An additional sign could be that her name is still in one of the fight club raid reports he pulled when looking into Logan (someone forgot to delete one), but not in her record. OCT13: PPDC announces investigation of Nguyen's time as Sydney marshal; Jamie has coffee with Ava OCT14: A DIFFERENT KIND OF JAEGER FLY: Calls on Cameryn to learn more about the VS; Jamie tries to figure out who Blossom is (he assumes it's a nickname, too, and nearly gets stumped before he notices someone actually /named Blossom on one of those fight club raid reports) Charlie changes Derek's name for Andrea's as primary driver(s) on the insurance paperwork (much to Derek's relief). Jamie talks to Blossom's parent(s) who talk about the horrible crowd she fell in with in Sydney before she disappeared. Jamie goes back to Dame Hackett asking if Nguyen talked to her about the new Rangers (maybe she's the one who finally confirms Jackson is really the other Ranger Jones) Jamie returns to Nate for the comment about the Corps expunging criminal records; asks her for advice on how to best approach Bubbles, Nate offers to 'prep' Bubbles to talk to her 'old friend' Jamie about their mutual friends Blossom and Buttercup PREP CITIESVILLE: Meets with Bubbles; gets lead to Hong Kong, reinforces links between Ranger recruitment and fight clubs To Be Placed BROWN PAPER: Andrea visits Eadith, talks about both sets of VS pilots (this may not happen for months, in which case Eadith won't mention her to Jamie). Appointment with Eadith; she points him to Andrea, protects Chantell, praises Thomas * Something Eadith says makes Jamie think Nguyen might not have disappeared completely by choice. * Eadith says she'll ask if (not-)Chantell would want to talk to him and to expect a call later that evening either way. Not-Chantell makes contact with Jamie Meets Andrea; gets Jackson and Logan's names and not much else Gives the names to Cameryn in exchange for her earlier information; Cameryn points him to Toby who tells the story about his distance-running buddy who just up and vanished months earlier, backing Charlie's story Since 'Jackson' and 'Jones' are very common names and Jackson's not left a lot of a public paper trail for a few years (being a stay-at-home dad), Jamie calls a private investigator buddy to confirm Charlie and Toby's 'Jackson Jones' are the same person and that he's Logan Jones' brother, the PI turns out to be Lily's mum, who points him to Lily, who reinforces Charlie and Toby's story about Jackson just vanishing COLLISION: Meets Jackson BREAK-IN: Meets Charlie Digs into the Sydney fight club scene; makes arrangements to go to Hong Kong Siqi sends him the plane ticket (it costs her, like, the fee she'd get from two funeral services). PPDC releases 'investigative report' accusing Nguyen of a multitude of horrible, horrible things; Jamie called to his editor's office, when he admits he has nothing concrete to back up the stories he's been told, he's ordered to drop the Nguyen story and work on other projects Not-Chantell reaches out again, tells him if he wants to know more, he should talk to Major Harry PRETZEL, ORACLE: Meets Siqi Meets Liu Maybe Jamie uses Major Harry as a test of Liu's seeming omniscience. TECHNICALITY: Meets Gabe (Mr Two-Tables-Stage-Left) Talks again to Andrea, asks about Major Harry * I don't know if Jamie takes Major Harry home with him on this day or if Liu spirits Major Harry from Andrea's room in the Darling-Jones house and returns him without anyone any the wiser. DRIVE (the second half, at least) Category:Rabbit arc Category:Timelines Category:Meta Pages Category:Chantell Category:Nguyen Category:Charlie Category:Jackson Category:Jamie Category:Andrea Category:Eadith Category:Siqi Category:Toby Category:Cameryn Category:Liu Category:Book (mention) Category:Major Harry Category:Major Harry arc Category:Major Harry (meta) Category:Charlie (meta) Category:Jackson (meta) Category:Logan (mention) Category:Liu (meta) Category:Jamie (meta) Category:Andrea (meta) Category:Nguyen family (meta) Category:Chantell (meta) Category:Siqi (meta) Category:Lily Category:Prince family Category:Prince family (meta) Category:Lily (meta) Category:Evaporation arc Category:Square Pegs arc Category:Pages in need of links Category:Bubbles Category:Bubbles (mention) Category:Gabe Category:Nanny Category:Darling-Jones-mobile Category:Darling family Category:Tilda Category:PPDC's complete control over outside contact Category:PPDC's manipulation of Charlie Category:PPDC's manipulation of the Jackson Category:VS series (mention) Category:Jackson is a stay-at-home dad Category:Prompt Category:Pages with comments Category:Pages with comment!fics